


Memories

by JesslynKR



Category: BXW (Japan Band), Boom Trigger (Japan Band), JO1 (Japan Band), ORBIT (Japan Band), OWV, Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kenangan masing-masing di masa sekolah. Begitu juga dengan mereka.Sebuah kumpulan cerita mengenai hari-hari mereka di sekolah.
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories #1

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan milik Yoshimoto Kogyo dan CJ ENM
> 
> Peringatan: fic ini memiliki alur waktu yang loncat-loncat, sehingga bisa dibaca terpisah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom Trigger © World Entertainment
> 
> Hata Kengo berada dalam naungan Itoh Company

**Memories #1**

Kaito menghela napas panjang.

Ini hari pertama kelas dimulai untuk pembelajaran. Dua orang teman pertamanya saat pengenalan sekolah—Akira dan Miyabi—terpisah di kelas berbeda. Kaito jadi merasa enggan, sebab ia sudah akrab dengan mereka dan malas rasanya berurusan dengan perkenalan yang lain lagi.

Kaito mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ di loker. Memakainya, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

“Ah, maafkan saya.”

“Tidak masalah.”

Kaito menatap sosok yang ditabraknya. Laki-laki, lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Pipinya tembem, tapi caranya berpakaian menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang _fashionista_.

“Siswa baru juga ya?” sosok mungil itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ramah. “Hata Kengo, dari Australia. Kelas A.”

Kaito menyambut tangannya. Sempat takjub juga karena Bahasa Jepang Kengo sangat lancar. “Okano Kaito, kelas E.”

“Wah, kelas E? Kau sekelas dengan temanku saat pengenalan sekolah, namanya Fumiya.” Kengo tersenyum lebar. “Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, _jaa nee_.”

Kengo berlalu. Kaito menatap sosoknya sampai jauh.

Yah, sepertinya berkenalan dengan yang lain tidak buruk juga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #1 — Kaito dan teman barunya


	2. Memories #2

**Memories #2**

Ketua kelas A sudah diputuskan.

Isohata Hayato, sosok dengan wajah dan suara yang _imut_ layaknya anak kecil, memenangkan pemilihan suara dengan skor tipis mengalahkan Ishii Yuki, pemuda tinggi dengan hidung mancung yang sempat dilirik orang karena parasnya. Dialah yang akan menjadi wakil ketua kelasnya.

“Mohon bantuannya, Ishii-kun.” Isohata menjabat tangan Yuki, yang disambut dengan balasan ramah dari Yuki.

“Mohon bantuannya juga, Isohata-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #2 — Isohata, Yuki, dan jabatan ketua kelas


	3. Memories #3

**Memories #3**

Semua anak sudah siap untuk pekan olahraga musim panas. Tetapi ada satu orang yang jelas tidak siap. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa bergabung meski ingin.

Aljama Eujin, kelas B. Terpaksa mendekam lebih lama di kelas karena remedial mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dan Sejarah Jepang.

Ironis. Dia sebenarnya masih orang Jepang—setengah Filipina sih—tetapi lahir dan besar di Kanada membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bule dan ia menjadi tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang. Mengerti sejarah negeri ini pun tidak.

Sementara itu, Masahiro berlari keluar kelasnya. Matanya tak sengaja mencuri pandang ke kelas B. Melihat Eujin yang duduk sendirian di kelas, sibuk membaca catatan milik Fukusho dan Hikaru yang paling lengkap. Masahiro tergugah untuk mendekatinya.

 _“Hey, do you want to join us?”_ tanya Masahiro dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Ia masuk ke dalam, lalu duduk di depan Eujin. Lawan bicaranya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

“ _I'm sorry_ , tapi aku masih ada remedial,” jelas Eujin, mencoba berbahasa Jepang meski terdengar agak aneh. Masahiro tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahunya.

 _“Fighting!”_ ucapnya memberi semangat. Kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia mengacungkan jempolnya sekali lagi kepada Eujin.

Eujin tersenyum. Remedial tak terasa berat lagi baginya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #3 — Eujin dan remedial


	4. Memories #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitsui Ryo adalah salah satu trainee G-EGG yang diproduseri oleh Yoonhak.

**Memories #4**

Perjalanan wisata ke Kyoto memang menyenangkan. Termasuk bagi Ryo. Lagipula siapa sih di dunia ini yang tidak suka liburan?

Ryo berdiri dari bangkunya, membiarkan Ikumi ribut dengan Ryuji di bangku belakang. Niatnya hanya berjalan sedikit di _shinkansen_ untuk melemaskan kaki. Tetapi matanya menangkap hal lain.

Togo Yoshiki dari kelas C yang kebetulan sebagian siswanya satu gerbong dengan kelas B. Ia duduk sendirian, tertidur dan wajahnya pucat.

Ryo mengerutkan dahi. Dia sakit? Kenapa memaksakan diri? Apa karena Yoshiki adalah wakil ketua kelas C?

Ryo duduk di sebelahnya, meraba kening Yoshiki pelan. Benar terasa hangat.

“Oh, Ryo-kun?” sebuah bisik mengejutkannya. Hayashi Ryuta, ketua kelas C itu muncul membawa plester penurun demam di tangannya.

“Yoshiki sakit. Sepertinya dari saat keberangkatan sudah demam,” jelas Ryuta. “Permisi, aku mau pasangkan penurun panasnya.”

“Biar aku saja.” Sergah Ryo pelan. “Takut dia bangun.”

Ryuta terdiam, lalu mengangguk dan menyerahkan plesternya ke tangan Ryo.

“Kalau boleh, titip Yoshiki sebentar ya? Aku ada keperluan lain. Aku akan segera kembali.”

“Kalau mau tukar tempat duduk kau bisa ke sebelah Fukuchi-kun kok. Aku duduk dengannya tadi,” jelas Ryo, dan Ryuta mengangguk.

Ryo membuka plester penurun panasnya. Dengan hati-hati menempelkannya di kening Yoshiki—wajahnya mulus sekali, Ryo jadi iri. Yoshiki bergerak gelisah sedikit, namun Ryo dengan cepat menenangkannya.

“Shhh...” desis Ryo pelan. Mengelus rambut Yoshiki pelan, lalu membantu merapatkan jaketnya sedikit. Ditambah menyelimutinya dengan blazer seragam yang dipakai oleh Ryo.

Ryo berharap demam Yoshiki akan segera turun begitu mereka sampai di Kyoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #4 — Ryo dan afeksinya.


	5. Memories #5

**Memories #5**

_“Jankenpon, acchi muite hoi!”_

“Aaaaaahh!!!”

Mao memegang telapak tangannya sendiri yang membentuk 'kertas' ketika sadar ia kalah dari Koshin dan dihadiahi sentilan di dahi. Sedangkan Koshin, si kecil cabe rawit itu, tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Kapan lagi bisa mengalahkan Mao, pikirnya.

“Berisik.”

Mereka menoleh. Keiya, sosok mungil lain yang biasa duduk di belakang Koshin mendesis. Tangannya menggenggam pensil, di mejanya terdapat satu halaman sudoku yang belum terisi.

“Ehehe, _gomen ne_ Keiya.” Mao mengatupkan tangan, tapi Koshin malah mendekati Keiya dan menarik tangannya.

“Cih, manusia kaku. Ayo main denganku!”

“Tidak mau.” Keiya langsung menolak.

“Main denganku!”

“Kubilang tidak mau!”

“Maa, Koshin-kun jangan memaksa Keiya-chan,” ujar Taiki dari ambang pintu. Kembarannya, Koki, ikut mengangguk setuju.

Mendengar cara mereka memanggilnya dengan 'chan', alis Keiya berkedut.

“Ya sudah, ayo.” Ajaknya dingin. Koshin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu mempersiapkan dirinya. Sementara Keiya tetap memasang wajah dingin sembari bersiap-siap.

Mao meringis ngeri. Takut permainan ini akan menjadi pertarungan berdarah.

_“Jankenpon!”_

Keiya kertas, Koshin batu.

 _“Acchi muite hoi,”_ Keiya perlahan membelokkan jarinya ke arah kiri. Wajah Koshin mengikutinya.

Hingga dua jari tangan Keiya mendarat dengan mulus di lubang hidung Koshin.

_“ITTAAAAAAIII!!”_

Koshin memegangi wajahnya sendiri. Mao menatapnya ngeri, dan Keiya yang cuek kembali ke kursinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #5 — Koshin, Keiya, dan permainan


	6. Memories #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sano Fumiya © Yoshimoto Kogyo. Meski grupnya belum memiliki nama resmi, fans sementara memanggil grupnya dengan sebutan 'Honausa'.

**Memories #6**

“Fumiya-kun takut kolam ya?”

Alis Sano Fumiya berkedut. Meski Hico mengucapkannya dengan nada yang biasa, entah kenapa Fumiya jengkel mendengarnya.

“Kau diamlah,” desis Fumiya, ia duduk agak jauh dari pinggir kolam, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang dibalut kaus dan celana pendek.

“Masa sih Fumiya-kun takut kolam? Apa kau tak bisa berenang?”

“Hico, diam!” gerutu Fumiya kesal. Suaranya membuat Isohata dan Yuki refleks mendekat.

“Hico, sudahlah. Tidak usah tanya-tanya Fumiya.” Tegur Isohata.

“Sudah, tidak usah didengarkan. Tidak ada yang memaksa Fumiya-san buat turun ke kolam, kok.” Bujuk Yuki sambil menepuk bahu Fumiya.

“Aku tidak bermaksud kok. Maaf ya, Fumiya-kun,” ucap Hico.

Yuki dan Isohata meringis. Sejak awal kelas dimulai hingga sekarang, entah mengapa Fumiya dan Hico tidak bisa akur sedikit pun. Tak ada hari tanpa mereka saling menyindir satu sama lain. Padahal bangku mereka di kelas bersebelahan. Sekarang lebih parah, karena mereka sekamar saat liburan di Kyoto.

“Kayaknya, kita akan melewatkan tiga tahun dengan menyimak pertengkaran mereka deh,” bisik Isohata.

“Aah, bakal repot nih. Nanti bantu aku ya? Soalnya bangku mereka dekat denganku,” Yuki meringis sambil mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.

Anak-anak lain sibuk bermain di kolam renang, dan hanya Fumiya yang diam saja di pinggir, tidak berminat mendekat.

“Fumiya-kun, ikut aku.”

Fumiya terperanjat. Tangannya mendadak dipegang oleh Hico, dan ia menariknya lembut menuju tepi kolam.

“Hico, aku tidak mau!” tolak Fumiya keras. Hico tak mengindahkannya, dan turun ke dalam kolam lewat tangga.

“Fumi-kun masuklah, airnya tidak dalam.” Ajak Hico, mengapung di pinggir kolam sambil tersenyum ke arah Fumiya.

“Tidak mau.” Fumiya bergidik. Hico pun berenang sedikit ke tengah, lalu berdiri. Tinggi airnya hanya seperut dirinya, yang berarti akan sama jika Fumiya ikut turun ke dalam.

“Tidak dalam kok. Ayo? Aku akan menjagamu dari sini.” Hico mendekat, kedua tangannya terulur. Fumiya ragu-ragu, namun perlahan ia turun ke dalam kolam. Bergidik dengan sensasinya, mendadak ia salah memijak tangga dan berakhir tergelincir.

Suara kecipak keras membuat Hico berenang mendekat dan menolong Fumiya. Sementara Fumiya mau tak mau memegang tubuh Hico, bergidik ketakutan sambil melihat sekeliling.

“Fumi-kun tenang,” Hico memegang kedua tangan Fumiya. “Apa kau benar-benar takut dengan air?”

Fumiya tak menangkap nada mengolok yang biasa orang tanyakan saat ia tak mau berenang, sehingga ia tak ragu untuk menjawab.

“Aku tak bisa berenang.”

Hico tersenyum.

“Kalau begitu Hico akan menemanimu.”

Dengan begitu, Fumiya tak berani lagi melepaskan Hico dari tangannya selama mereka bermain di kolam—dan oh, perlahan Hico menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Fumiya berenang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #6 — Hico, Fumiya, dan kolam renang


	7. Memories #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitaoka Kento © BXW, Churros Agency

**Memories #7**

Sosok pendiam itu tak tertarik dengan sekelilingnya dan sibuk dengan buku di tangan. Mengabaikan siswa lainnya yang sudah berkenalan satu sama lain. Mencari teman di hari-hari pertama pengenalan sekolah, meski tahu mereka belum tentu akan disatukan dalam kelas yang sama.

Ia hanya merasa tidak pandai bersosialisasi.

Ia menghela napas. Membalik halaman buku _La Petite Prince_ , ia kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Tak memedulikan sekitar.

“Hei,”

Bahunya ditepuk. Ia mendongak. Seorang lelaki bertampang layaknya boneka, berkulit pucat, dan rambut legam yang rapi tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mengerjap, sebab ia melihat sosok _boneka kaca_ yang hidup di dalam anak itu.

“Ada apa?”

“Kita belum berkenalan.” Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan bersahabat. “Namaku Kitaoka Kento, kamu?”

Ia ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya membalas uluran tangannya.

“Kurokawa Ryusei. Salam kenal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #7 — Ryusei dan perkenalan


	8. Memories #8

**Memories #8**

Yuushi membuka galeri ponselnya. Membuka foto-foto dirinya yang berdandan seperti perempuan, bahkan ia beri nama Asami-chan. Cantik, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan _sweater_ krem kesukaannya.

Sejak SMP, Yuushi memang kerap mencoba untuk berdandan seperti perempuan. _Crossdressing,_ istilahnya. Bahkan ia sampai belajar berdandan, dari dandanan yang minimalis hingga menor sekalipun. Dari yang semula tidak pandai, menjadi cukup ahli dalam menggunakan kosmetik.

Tapi tidak semua orang menyukai keahliannya. Sudah tak terhitung ejekan dan perundungan yang diterima Yuushi di masa sekolahnya, hanya karena hobinya yang menurut mereka _aneh._ Hal ini membuat Yuushi berhenti melakukan hal itu ketika perundungan yang ia terima menjadi lebih parah.

“Lho... Yuushi bisa berdandan ala perempuan ternyata?”

Refleks Yuushi menoleh dan menutup ponselnya. Lee Minhyuk, pemuda berdarah Korea yang besar di Jepang itu berdiri di belakangnya. Yang Yuushi tahu, Minhyuk juga suka berdandan dan punya channel Youtube sendiri untuk tutorial berdandan. Tetapi tidak sampai _crossdress_ juga.

“Eh, aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Kalau kau sudah lihat, sebaiknya tak usah ejek aku.” Kata Yuushi dingin. Kemudian berbalik lagi memunggungi Minhyuk.

“Etto, aku tidak akan mengejekmu kok.” Minhyuk garuk-garuk kepala, lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Yuushi.

“Kau bisa berdandan ya? Bisa mengubah dirimu menjadi perempuan juga?” tanya Minhyuk.

“Kalau iya, kenapa?” tanya Yuushi balik.

“Eh, kau tahu kan bulan depan kita ada pentas drama...” kata Minhyuk ragu.

“Maksudnya kau mau aku mengambil peran perempuan?”

Minhyuk langsung menggeleng. “Ih bukan! Maksudku, kau mau tidak membantuku untuk menjadi tim tata rias kelas E? Jujur saja, cuma aku sendiri yang ditunjuk oleh ketua kelas, dan kalau sendirian aku tidak bisa.”

Minhyuk tersenyum kepada Yuushi, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. “Mau ya, _please_?”

Yuushi menghela napas. “Deal, tapi kau bawa alat _make up_ -mu juga. Punyaku tidak begitu lengkap.”

Minhyuk tersenyum cerah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #8 — Yuushi dan hobinya


	9. Memories #9

**Memories #9**

“Nee, Yuki-kun.”

Ishii Yuki yang semula tertidur di mejanya mendadak kaget ketika tangannya disentuh. Ishii Kentaro, anak kelas B, mendatanginya dengan dua atau tiga lembar kertas di tangan.

“Maaf, aku ketiduran.” Yuki menoleh sana-sini. Sudah jam istirahat rupanya. “Kenapa Ken? Tumben ke sini?”

“Anu, aku mau minta tolong, bantu periksa tugas esaiku.” Kentaro menyodorkan kertasnya. Yuki mengernyitkan dahi.

“Lho, anak kelasmu nggak mau bantu? Esai kelasmu dan kelasku beda topik, lho.”

Kentaro menggeleng. “Mending minta tolong kamu aja deh. Udah, tandai aja yang menurut kamu terasa bodoh atau aneh,” ia menyerahkan sebuah pulpen kepada Yuki.

Yuki menerimanya, lalu membacanya. Ia membaca dalam hening dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Kemudian ia menatap Kentaro lekat-lekat.

“Ken,”

“Apa?”

Yuki membuka pulpennya dan mendadak menyilangkan tanda X di kening Kentaro. Lalu mengembalikan esai miliknya.

Kentaro terdiam. Apa maksudnya ini?

_'Tandai aja yang menurut kamu terasa bodoh atau aneh,'_

_'Tandai aja yang menurut kamu terasa bodoh,'_

_'Terasa bodoh,'_

“Kamu mau bilang aku bodoh, Yuki?!”

Terlambat. Yuki sudah terlanjur berlari keluar kelasnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #9 — Yuki dan esainya Kentaro


	10. Memories #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furuya Akihito © NUP Group, belum ada kejelasan soal nama grup dan agency dari grup yang bersangkutan.

**Memories #10**

“Aaaaah, bosan!”

Akihito menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas meja. Ryuunosuke cuek, sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya sendiri. Padahal hari sudah beranjak malam.

Mereka saat ini berada di kediaman Miyabi untuk belajar kelompok. Mereka memang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda-beda. Tetapi entah bagaimana Miyabi ingin mengajak mereka belajar bersama untuk ujian minggu depan. Ditambah materi ujian Bahasa Inggris yang katanya ribet, sedangkan Miyabi-lah yang pandai berbahasa Inggris di antara mereka.

Miyabi muncul dari luar kamar, membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas mengepul.

“Susu coklat nih.” Dia menurunkan gelasnya satu per satu. Akihito langsung bersemangat, dan Ryuunosuke masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Miyabi tersenyum, lalu mengambil ponsel Ryuunosuke pelan-pelan.

“Hei!”

“Simpan dulu _game_ -nya, ayo belajar lagi. Kau tidak mau dapat nilai jelek kan?”

Ryuunosuke tertohok. Dalam sekejap mereka kembali ke dalam bahan ujian mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #10 — Akihito, Miyabi, Ryuunosuke, dan persiapan ujian


	11. Memories #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Heecheon © Orβit Union

**Memories #11**

Heecheon duduk di pinggir lapangan. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam olahraga lengkap, bahkan dengan jaketnya meski cuaca cukup panas. Sementara teman-temannya—anak kelas D yang terkenal agak brutal dalam bidang olahraga—tampaknya sedang disiksa habis-habisan dengan _lari sepuluh keliling lapangan_.

Hanya Heecheon yang tidak ikut. Fisiknya yang agak ringkih membuatnya diizinkan untuk menyingkir dari praktik olahraga.

“Nyaaaaan~”

Heecheon menunduk. Seekor anak kucing mendekati kakinya. Langkahnya terseok. Membuat Heecheon tertegun, apakah kucing ini terluka.

“Permisi ya, _neko-chan_ ,” Heecheon mengangkat kucing itu perlahan, memeriksa kakinya. Ternyata benar, ada luka terbuka di kakinya. Sekarang Heecheon harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Heecheon mengembalikan si kucing kecil ke tanah. Ia mendekati gurunya yang masih mengawasi teman-teman sekelasnya.

“Anu... _sensei_ , saya mau izin ke toilet,” dan beruntungnya ia, karena ia diizinkan begitu saja.

Heecheon mengangkat kucingnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke ruang kesehatan. Ruang kesehatan kosong, sehingga Heecheon lebih leluasa untuk mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan untuk mengobati kucing kecil itu.

“Nyaaaan!” si kucing mengeong kesakitan.

“Ah, maaf deh maaf,” Heecheon mengusap kepala si kucing dengan lembut, sementara tangan yang satunya sibuk mengobati luka kucing itu. Perlahan membalut kakinya dengan perban, dan memastikan kucing itu tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

“Nah, selesai!” Heecheon membereskan peralatan yang ia pakai, lalu menggendong kucing itu ke dalam jaketnya. Berjalan cepat menuju lapangan.

“Lama sekali kamu?” tanya guru olahraganya, dan Heecheon hanya bisa nyengir, sedikit merasa bersalah. Setelah ia kembali duduk, ia mengeluarkan si kucing dari jaketnya, dan mengembalikannya ke atas tanah.

“Nah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kan?” tanya Heecheon, jarinya menggaruk tengkuk kucing itu. Si kucing menggerung pelan, menikmati sentuhan Heecheon yang penuh kasih sayang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #11 — Heecheon dan kucing


	12. Memories #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsurubo Shion adalah member JO1 dari agency Lapone Entertainment
> 
> Kitagawa Reito adalah member BXW dari agency Churros

**Memories #12**

Sore ini hujan deras.

Reito merutuk dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia pulang ketika hujan justru turun, deras pula. Reito sendiri tidak membawa payung, dan untuk pulang ia harus menuju stasiun kereta terlebih dahulu. Reito jelas tidak mau nekat untuk sekedar menembus hujan menuju stasiun.

“Aaaaah, kenapa harus hujan sih?” Reito menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

“Mengomel tidak akan membuat hujan berhenti, bodoh.”

Reito menoleh, merasa kesal dengan ucapan 'orang itu'. Rupanya Tsurubo Shion, anak kelas C yang konon katanya pernah diculik oleh alien. Soal itu benar atau tidak Reito tak peduli.

“Tak usah bilang aku bodoh juga, sialan.” Gumam Reito. Shion mendengus geli lalu membuka payung di tangannya.

“Ayo? Kau mau ke stasiun kan?” ajak Shion, membuat Reito mengerjapkan matanya. Serius, nih?

“Beneran?”

“Tapi bohong. Ya beneran! Ayo cepat!”

Dan Reito pun melangkah ke bawah payung Shion, dan mereka berbagi payung yang sama di bawah derasnya hujan.

“Makasih ya, udah mau ngasih tumpangan payung.” Reito tersenyum, mengusap lengannya yang sedikit terkena air. Shion mengangguk, lalu melangkah menuju luar stasiun.

“Lho, mau kemana?” tanya Reito.

“Pulang lah. Memangnya cuma kamu di dunia ini yang punya rumah?”

“Bukannya kau naik kereta juga?” tanya Reito heran. Shion menggeleng.

“Tidak, rumahku kan dekat dengan sekolah. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!”

“Lho, jadi—” ucapan Reito terhenti kala Shion sudah terlanjur keluar stasiun dengan payungnya. Reito tertegun sejenak.

Tsurubo Shion, pemuda alien yang menyebalkan itu, sengaja mengantar dirinya ke stasiun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #12 — Reito, Shion, dan hujan


	13. Memories #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osawa Shunya adalah member Orβit. Urano Shuta adalah member Honausa (nama grup sementara) yang berada dalam naungan Yoshimoto Kogyo. Yuki Tatsuki adalah member Boom Trigger dari agency World Entertainment, dan Kawashiri Ren adalah member JO1 dari Lapone Entertainment.

**Memories #13**

Semua anak kelas C sudah tahu kalau Shunya-lah manusia paling kocak di angkatan mereka. Terlalu banyak kelakuan lucu Shunya yang membuat mereka tertawa, mengernyitkan dahi, atau membuat mereka ingin menghanyutkannya ke sungai sesegera mungkin.

Tapi ada sisi kecil lain dirinya yang jarang diketahui orang lain.

Shuta merapikan buku-bukunya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk tumpukannya ke meja. Setelah rapi, ia masukkan ke laci bawah mejanya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, tempat Shunya duduk.

Shunya tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan bukunya. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan, Shuta tak tahu.

“Shunya, sudah bel istirahat.”

“Oh ya, _thanks_ Shuta.”

Shuta mengerutkan dahi. Shunya yang menanggapinya secuek itu jelas tak biasa.

Ya sudah. Shuta mengambil kotak makan siangnya dan pergi keluar kelas. Makan di kantin adalah tujuan utamanya.

* * *

Shuta kembali dari kantin dengan kotak makan yang kosong. Sekembalinya ke kelas, ia mengerutkan dahi (lagi) ketika melihat Shunya yang justru masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat Shuta penasaran dan diam-diam mendekatinya.

Apa yang Shunya kerjakan jelas membuat Shuta terkejut.

Shunya, yang terkenal sebagai pelawak nomor satu di angkatan mereka, sibuk menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsa miliknya. Shuta diam-diam mengintip, dan berakhir dengan kekagumannya terhadap Shunya.

“Gambar Shunya-kun bagus ya.” Celetuk Shuta, membuat yang lain menoleh dan Shunya mengangkat wajahnya.

“Hah?” Shunya bengong sesaat.

“Gambar Shunya?” Ren mendekat ke meja mereka. Memerhatikan sketsa kupu-kupu yang Shunya buat.

“Bagus banget, Shunya!” seru Ren. Tatsuki dan Shuto yang duduk di belakang ikut mengintip dan decak kagum yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

“Gambar Shunya bagus ya.”

“Kukira Shunya cuma bisa ngelawak aja.”

“Shunya kok keren begitu gambarnya?”

“Cantik banget gambarnya, Shunya!”

“Eh lihat deh, gambarnya detail banget. Persis kayak aslinya!”

“Eh, anu...” pipi Shunya memerah. Ia kelabakan menghadapi komentar-komentar teman sekelasnya.

“Shunya, jadi tim properti drama kelas saja nanti,” usul Kazuki dari ambang pintu kelas. “Kalau gambarmu bagus, mending jadi ilustrator buat properti drama, termasuk _backdrop_ -nya. Gimana, mau enggak?” tawar Kazuki. Membuat Shunya memegangi pipinya, tersipu malu.

“Boleh, deh.”

Tepat setelah Shunya nenyetujuinya, perutnya berbunyi. Hening menyergap kelas kemudian mereka pecah dalam tawa.

“Makan dulu sana, Shunya!”

“Gambarnya nanti lagi!”

“Gimana sih, Shunya? Jam istirahat mau selesai lho!”

Tak perlu Shunya melawak pun, suasana kelas itu tetap seperti biasanya— _ramai_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #13 — Shunya dan gambarnya


	14. Memories #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzuki Gen, Hayashi Ryuta saat ini sedang berkompetisi di survival show G-EGG, di bawah supervisi Yoonhak SUPERNOVA

**Memories #14**

Gen mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Punggung bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, perlahan tubuhnya merosot. Terduduk di lantai sementara kedua tangan sibuk mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Entahlah, hari ini berat sekali bagi Gen. Kegiatan sekolah yang berat ditambah masih berlatih untuk pementasan drama kelas membuat ia tertekan. Ini sudah lewat seminggu mereka berlatih dan Gen—sebagai salah satu peran penting—masih kesulitan memerankannya. Bandingkan dengan Kengo, si peran penting lain yang lebih cepat belajar dan mencerna naskahnya.

 _“Pelan-pelan saja, namanya belajar juga tidak sebentar kan.”_ Begitu kata Isohata, ketua kelasnya.

 _“Kalau butuh bantuan, bisa bilang aku dan yang lain kok.”_ Pesan Yuki kemarin, saat ia masih banyak melupakan dialognya.

 _“Santai, Gen. Tidak usah tegang begitu.”_ Kengo menepuk bahunya tadi saat mereka _joint practice_ dengan kelas C.

Mereka yang berkomentar seperti itu adalah mereka yang justru berpengalaman dalam berakting. Isohata pernah jadi artis cilik. Kengo pernah masuk klub teater di Tokyo. Yuki bahkan saat ini menjabat sebagai presiden klub drama sekolah. Aneh, tak ada kritik atau caci maki dari mereka. Padahal baginya, ia sudah sangat payah saat ini.

Entahlah, Gen pikir ia agak baper belakangan ini.

Gen mengusap matanya sekali lagi dan kini berdiri, beranjak membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Dan ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di sana.

Hayashi Ryuta berdiri bersandar di tembok, tampak menunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Yo,” sapa Ryuta ramah. Gen terdiam sejenak.

“Mau... pakai kamar mandi?” Gen pikir Ryuta bodoh kalau menungguinya keluar, toh kamar mandi yang kosong juga banyak.

“Bukan, nungguin kamu.” Ryuta memasang senyumnya. Lalu terkekeh. “Kenapa sih? Abis nangis ya?”

“Eh, e-enggak! Ga nangis kok!” elak Gen. Ryuta tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahunya.

“Kalau anak-anak kelasmu nunjuk kamu buat ngambil peran penting, artinya mereka percaya dan yakin sama kamu. Mereka semua yakin sama kemampuan kamu, jadi perannya dikasih ke kamu. Makanya, percaya diri dong! Kalau itu Gen, pasti bisa!” Ryuta menepuk bahu Gen.

“Ya... tapi dibandingin Kengo, Yuki-san, Isohata-san, dan yang lain... mereka kan lebih pantas.” Gen manyun, kemudian bersandar di pinggir wastafel. Ryuta kemudian mencubit pipi Gen dengan jari tangannya.

“Jangan bandingin diri kamu sama orang lain dong. Kamu ya kamu, Kengo ya Kengo. Yuki ya Yuki, Isohata ya Isohata. Ga baik bandingin diri kamu sama orang lain.” Ujar Ryuta, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. “Udah ah, kamu kalau nangis kayak anak kecil, tahu!”

Gen tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap pipinya.

“Dah, yuk kembali ke aula? Kamu dicariin yang lain, tuh.”

Gen mengangguk, kemudian Ryuta merangkulnya untuk kembali ke aula sekolah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #14 — Gen dan rasa insecure-nya


	15. Memories #15

**Memories #15**

Sudah masuk libur musim panas.

Kentaro berbaring malas-malasan di kasurnya. Entah, ia merasa tak punya kegiatan apapun yang cocok untuk mengisi liburan. Satu-satunya yang baru ia lakukan adalah _video call_ dengan Yuki (Yuki yang wakil ketua kelas A, bukan yang sekelas dengannya), yang sialnya justru sedang menikmati liburan di Italia (Yuki bilang hanya menemani ayahnya dalam perjalanan bisnis, tapi itu saja membuat Kentaro iri setengah mati).

_Tring_

Satu pesan masuk. Kentaro membukanya. Dari grup Ichi Hachi, manusia-manusia jangkung yang berdiri di belakang saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Yaitu Shuto, Ryusei Watanabe, dan Shohei.

Shohei: main yuk?

Shuto: ayo main!

Ryusei: jangan mendekam begitu hanya karena ditinggal Yuki liburan dong!

Shuto: ngambek kali

Kentaro: enak aja!

Shohei: haha, buruan keluar Ken. Masa mau di rumah terus? Ini musim panas, lho!

Kentaro tertawa kecil. _Memang dasar mereka itu ya_ , batin Kentaro.

Kentaro: _urusai_

Kentaro: tunggu, aku siap-siap dulu

Kentaro bangkit, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #15 — Kentaro dan ajakan liburan


	16. Memories #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ando Tomoaki © Orβit 
> 
> Yonashiro Sho © Lapone Entertainment

**Memories #16**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.25, tetapi Ando Tomoaki masih jauh dari sekolah. Kakinya tak bisa diam, menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau. Kalau ia tak kunjung bergegas, bisa-bisa ia terlambat.

“Ooi, Tomo!” sayup terdengar seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Yonashiro Sho, si wakil ketua OSIS, berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menyambar lengannya. Membawa mereka menyebrangi jalan yang kebetulan sekali lampunya sudah menyala hijau.

“Sho? Tumben jam segini belum di sekolah? Kau kan wakil ketua OSIS, masa telat?” tanya Tomo, mereka masih berlari menuju sekolah.

“Tadi ada anak kecil yang jatuh dan menangis, jadi kutolong dulu!” ujar Sho. “Ayo cepat, keburu telat kita!”

“Tapi tidak akan sempat—” ucapan Tomo terhenti sejenak kala melihat gerbang sekolah dari kejauhan, yang siap untuk ditutup. “AYO CEPAT SHOOOOO!”

Tomoaki menyambar tangan Sho dan mengajaknya berlari lebih kencang. Yang sayangnya tetap saja mereka terlambat masuk sekolah—

—dan mengakibatkan mereka berdua dihukum membersihkan kolam renang sekolah.

“Haha, _gomen_ Tomo, harusnya aku tidak mencegatmu tadi,” Sho garuk-garuk kepala, tangannya masih memegang sikat panjang untuk membersihkan pinggir kolam.

“Ah sudahlah, lagipula lebih baik terlambat berdua daripada sendirian. Kau bisa malu kalau dihukum sendirian kan?” ujar Tomoaki santai, tangannya masih membersihkan bagian pinggir kolam lainnya.

“Yah, malu sih. Apalagi aku wakil ketua OSIS—”

“Wakil ketua OSIS juga manusia, bisa salah juga,” potong Tomoaki, kemudian ia menyipratkan air kolam renang kepada Sho yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

“Kena kau!”

“Oi!”

Tawa Tomoaki pecah, diiringi gerutuan Sho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #16 — Tomoaki dan jam masuk sekolah


	17. Memories #17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsunari & Fumiya © OWV, Yoshimoto Kogyo

**Memories #17**

Sano Fumiya menghela napas panjang selama menunggu kereta tujuannya lewat. Tas sekolah di tangan kiri, tas khusus berisi seragam karatenya berada di tangan kanan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, padahal ia sudah membersihkan diri setelah latihan karate yang lebih mirip dengan agenda penyiksaan.

Kereta tujuannya telah lewat. Ia segera masuk ke dalam, yang beruntungnya masih menyisakan tempat duduk. Namun ketika ia baru saja duduk, matanya menangkap sosok familiar di sebelahnya.

“Lho, Katsunari?”

Sosok di sebelahnya nyengir canggung. Katsunari, rekan sekelasnya. Mereka jarang berbicara, sebenarnya.

“Baru selesai klub?” tanya Fumiya basa-basi.

“Iya. Klub lari akan ikut pertandingan, jadi kami latihan lebih keras.”

“Oh, begitu.” Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Fumiya. Selebihnya, mereka diam. Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mereka, ditambah mereka juga berada dalam kereta.

Hal ini membuat Fumiya mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja di sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

“Fumiya, bangun.”

Fumiya mengerjapkan matanya, dan sadar kalau ia telah tertidur selama perjalanan, di bahu Katsunari pula! Ia menjadi merasa bersalah kepada sosok tinggi itu.

“Eh, maaf aku meminjam bahumu.”

“Tidak masalah, kau pasti capek.” Katsunari tersenyum. “Kau turun di mana?”

“Itu, stasiun 15!” jawab Fumiya.

“Kebetulan. Sebentar lagi stasiun 15. Aku juga turun di sana.”

Dengan begitu, mereka turun dari kereta begitu sampai di stasiun tujuan.

“Maaf ya, jadi merepotkan.” Fumiya menangkupkan tangannya sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari palang pintu tiket. “Omong-omong, rumahmu di sekitar sini?”

Katsunari menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, aku harus kembali naik kereta ke stasiun 12.” Jelasnya, membuat Fumiya melongo kaget.

“Lho-lho-lho, jadi tadi kamu kelewat? Kenapa bisa kelewat?” tanya Fumiya penuh keheranan. Katsunari hanya tersenyum, lalu ia melangkah pergi menuju palang pintu tiket masuk.

“Sampai jumpa besok!” ujarnya dari kejauhan. Fumiya terpaku, menatapnya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

_Barusan itu... Katsunari membiarkanku tidur sampai stasiun tujuanku?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #17 — Fumiya dan kereta
> 
> (untuk ulang tahun Fumiya dan merayakan resminya grup OWV)


	18. Memories #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumazawa Fumiya © Showtitle, Yoshimoto Kogyo

**Memories #18**

Kumazawa Fumiya membuka payungnya. Posisinya saat ini berada di halte bus, tempatnya berhenti sementara untuk membuka payung ketika hujan turun tiba-tiba.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Hari ini Sabtu, dan hujan mengguyur untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu. Tadinya dia sedang bermain dengan Kengo di mall seraya berkaraoke. Tapi Kengo sudah dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Katanya ia akan berangkat langsung ke Hokkaido untuk urusan keluarga.

Jadilah Fumiya tinggal sendiri. Tadinya Kengo ingin mengantarnya pulang, tetapi Fumiya mengingatkan kalau stasiun dan rumahnya berlawanan arah.

Baru saja Fumiya akan melangkah, sesuatu menarik ujung kemejanya pelan.

“ _Onii-chan_ , boleh ikut pulang tidak?”

Fumiya menunduk sedikit. Seorang anak kecil, sepertinya masih berada di sekolah dasar. Fumiya mengerutkan kening, kenapa anak SD sendirian begini?

“Adik manis, kenapa sendirian?” Fumiya berjongkok, tingginya sejajar dengan anak itu.

“A-aku habis main di taman, tapi hujan... aku tidak bisa pulang...” katanya, tampaknya hendak menangis. Membuat Fumiya iba dan mengulurkan tangannya.

“Tunjukkan rumahmu di mana, dan ayo kita pulang bersama?”

Pada akhirnya, Fumiya membiarkan anak itu berjalan bersamanya di bawah payung.

* * *

Perlu lima belas menit bagi mereka untuk menyusuri jalan menuju rumah anak itu. Mereka harus menyusuri sepanjang jalan, menyeberang dua kali lampu merah, dan menghindari cipratan air dari kendaraan yang lewat. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah yang ditunjuk oleh anak itu.

“Rumahku di sini, _onii-chan_!” anak itu menunjuk rumahnya, dan Fumiya tersenyum lega.

“Benar di sini rumahmu? Kalau begitu, sekarang masuk ya. Jangan lupa keringkan badanmu, oke?” Fumiya berjongkok lagi, mengusap kepala anak itu lembut. Anak itu mengangguk, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku roknya. Sebuah stiker kepala beruang.

“Ini untuk _onii-chan_! Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang!” katanya dengan ceria, mengulurkan stikernya yang diterima Fumiya dengan senang hati.

“Terima kasih, stikernya lucu sekali,” puji Fumiya, sementara anak itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya diiringi lambaian kepada Fumiya.

Ia mengulas senyum lega. Sekarang tinggal ia yang pulang ke rumah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #18 — Kumazawa Fumiya dan anak kecil


	19. Memories #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inayoshi Hikari © Boom Trigger, World Entertainment Agency

**Memories #19**

“Latihan hari ini, selesai!”

Semua menghela napas lega ketika si kapten klub basket—Kitagawa Hikaru—memberi aba-aba untuk menutup latihan. Mereka keluar lapangan dengan badan penuh keringat, satu per satu bergantian membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang tersedia.

“Mao, tidak mandi dulu?” tanya Hikari yang baru saja akan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

“Di rumah saja deh,” ujar Mao sambil membereskan tasnya. “Lagian rumahku dekat.”

“ _Sou..._ ” Hikari mengangguk paham. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan Mao segera membereskan tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

* * *

Hikari adalah orang yang termasuk cepat dalam membersihkan badan. Bukan berarti ia hanya mandi kucing alias hanya sekedar ciprat-ciprat saja, tetapi memang benar-benar mandi. Hanya saja tidak perlu selama itu.

Ia mengambil sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh keluar sekolah. Menyusuri jalan selama lima menit, kemudian di belokan ia terkejut melihat sosok Mao yang masih berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

“Ini yang kau bilang dekat? Kalau sudah belok sini, kayaknya rumahmu justru jauh kan?” tanya Hikari, begitu ia mengerem di sebelah Mao.

Mao mengedikkan bahu. “Kalau aku membersihkan diri dulu yang ada pulangnya makin telat.”

“Ya sudah, naik sini.” Hikari menunjuk boncengan sepedanya. “Rumahmu tak perlu lewat jalan raya kan? Boncengan sepertinya bukan masalah.”

Mao melirik sebentar. “Tidak apa-apa nih?”

“Iya, santai saja. Buruan, katanya mau pulang cepat.”

Dengan begitu, Mao naik ke boncengan Hikari. Setelah memastikan Mao berada di belakang punggungnya, Hikari mengayuh lagi. Memang agak berat, tapi lama-lama terbiasa juga.

Mereka berpisah jalan sebelum perlintasan kereta api. Mao bilang ia belok kanan, sementara Hikari harus menunggu palang kereta terbuka untuk menyebrang jalan.

“Kalau mau, besok pagi janjian di sini saja. Biar berangkat bareng.” Ajak Hikari.

“Aku bawa sepeda kok biasanya, tapi tadi pagi remnya rusak, jadi harus dibenarkan dulu. Tapi tidak sempat juga.”

“Ya sudah, kalau besok masih rusak kau kubonceng saja. Kalau sudah oke, kita berangkat bareng. Mau tidak?” tawar Hikari. Mao mempertimbangkan sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk.

“Jam delapan di sini. Kalau telat, ditinggal saja ya?” tawarnya. Hikari mengangguk, lalu palang kereta pun terbuka.

“Sampai jumpa besok!” ujar Hikari sebelum berlalu menyebrangi rel kereta api.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #19 — Hikari, Mao, dan usai latihan basket


	20. Memories #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamehara Issei & Ohira Shosei © JO1, Lapone Entertainment

**Memories #20**

Mamehara Issei menghembuskan napasnya seraya duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Ia sudah berlatih sedari tadi, dan sekarang ia lelah juga haus. Rasanya memang tepat untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum latihan kembali.

Tepat ketika ia hendak mengambil botol minumnya, tangan Mame mematung. Ia baru sadar kalau botol minumnya tertinggal di kelas. Yang berarti ia harus naik lagi ke lantai tiga untuk mengambilnya.

Mame mengeluh dalam hatinya.

“Yah, ya sudah, tahan saja hausnya deh—” ucapan Mame terhenti kala sesuatu yang sejuk menempel di pipinya.

Shosei di sebelahnya, duduk dan membawa dua botol minuman isotonik sejuk di tangannya.

“Nih, buatmu.” Kata Shosei, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang lembut.

“Eh, beneran nih? Kamu enggak latihan klub drama?”

Shosei tertawa singkat. “Istirahat sebentar, makanya aku tadi beli minum di _vending machine_. Tapi kulihat kamu enggak bawa botol minum?”

“Ketinggalan di kelas.” Gumam Mame sedih. Membuat Shosei terkekeh.

“Nah, kalau begitu itu untukmu. Aku kembali ke gedung teater dulu ya?”

“Tunggu sebentar—” Mame menahan Shosei yang sudah akan pergi. “—Aku harus apa untuk mengganti minuman ini?”

Shosei tersenyum. “Enggak tahu. Terserah kamu saja? Tapi aku suka puding, omong-omong.”

Dengan begitu, Shosei meninggalkan Mame sendirian di lapangan.

* * *

Besoknya, ada satu _cup_ puding vanilla di meja Shosei. Tak perlu Shosei tanya siapa yang menaruhnya di situ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #20 — Mame dan minuman dari Shosei
> 
> Untuk ulang tahun Mamehara Issei


	21. Memories #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimata Syoya, Kinjo Sukai © JO1, Lapone Entertainment
> 
> Miyajima Yugo © Orβit

**Memories #21**

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika kelas terakhir usai. Hampir semua siswa bersiap untuk pulang atau beralih ke kegiatan klub, tetapi sebagian tentu saja ada yang tinggal untuk piket. Syoya salah satunya.

“Piket lagi~ piket lagi~” ucap Syoya sembari mengambil dua penghapus papan tulis yang akan ia bersihkan.

“Berisik, kayak tiap hari piket aja kamu.” Omel Yugo, di tangannya terdapat sapu yang ia ambil dari lemari penyimpanan.

“Heeeeeh, maaf bos maaf.” Syoya nyengir, lalu ia membuka jendela untuk membersihkan penghapus papan tulisnya.

Hingga ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik.

Nakazato Sora, penghuni bangku paling pojok kiri di kelas. Tampaknya tertidur dengan berlembar-lembar foto polaroid berupa langit di mejanya.

Sejenak ada ide usil muncul di benak Syoya.

“Ngapain sih?” tanya Yugo saat mendekati Syoya. Dan mendadak ia ingin menahan tawanya saat Syoya diam-diam mencorengkan abu kapur tulis di wajah Sora.

“Diam. Kan lucu kalau dia sampai enggak sadar,” bisik Syoya sambil melakukan kegiatan usilnya itu. Yugo bahkan diam-diam merekamnya dengan _handycam_ yang selalu ia bawa.

 _“Done,”_ bisik Syoya. Mereka berdua segera menyelesaikan piketnya lalu buru-buru meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

“Oi, bangun.”

Sora membuka matanya dan mendapati Sukai berdiri di dekat mejanya. Menahan tawa, pula. Padahal Sukai adalah _king of poker face_ di angkatan mereka.

“Eh? Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau ketawa?” tanya Sora gelagapan. Sukai hanya nyengir sambil menunjukkan cerminnya kepada Sora.

“HAH INI MUKAKU KENAPAAAAAAA???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #21 — Syoya, Yugo, dan ide usil mereka


	22. Memories #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ando Yu, Yuki Tatsuki © Boom Trigger, World Entertainment
> 
> Furuya Akihito sudah punya grup tapi belum ada namanya

**Memories #22**

“Oke Ryuji, _truth or dare_?”

 _“Dare,”_ Ryuji tersenyum meyakinkan kepada Akihito.

“Fufu, lusa saat _bunkasai_ pakai kostum penguin untuk mempromosikan kedai makanan kita!”

Mendadak Ryuji menyemburkan air minumnya tepat ke wajah Ikumi. Membuat yang menjadi korban _water cannon_ -nya misuh-misuh sambil membersihkan mukanya dengan saputangan.

“Apa sih, Ryuji?!” omel Ikumi.

“Apa banget sih perintahnya?!” Ryuji naik pitam. “Kok kesannya kayak aku yang rugi di sini?!”

“Salah sendiri pilih _dare_.” Hikaru membeo dengan santainya dari arah depan kelas, tempat ia duduk sambil menggambar menu yang akan ditawarkan kedai mereka untuk acara lusa.

Ryuji mengeluh panjang. Mau tak mau ia harus memakai kostum penguinnya untuk lusa.

* * *

Ryuji rasanya ingin menangis.

Alih-alih bisa jalan-jalan mengelilingi area _bunkasai_ dan jajan berbagai hal yang bisa dibeli, ia justru terperangkap dalam kostum penguin yang panas. Memang Akihito akan menjanjikannya dua onigiri dan _ocha_ dingin sebagai bayaran, tetapi tetap saja panas. Ditambah melihat pengunjung _stand_ mereka yang ramai, tapi tak jarang yang cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

Ryuji lelah, buang Ryuji ke rawa-rawa...

“Eh, penguinnya lucu.”

Ryuji terkesiap saat mendengar ucapan itu. Lebih jleb lagi saat tahu yang mengucapkannya adalah Ando Yu, teman sekelasnya sendiri yang dikenal kurang gaul dan sering dijuluki 'manusia gua'.

 _Oh ya, waktu main_ truth or dare, _Ando Yu tidak masuk karena diare._

“Tatsuki, ambil fotoku dengan penguin ini dong?”

Tatsuki—anak kelas C—menerima ponsel dari Yu sementara Yu mengambil posisi di sebelah Ryuji yang hendak kencing di tempat saking malunya.

Cekrek.

“Terima kasih ya atas fotonya.” Ucap Yu, sementara Ryuji hanya menepuk-nepuk tangannya sebagai balasan.

Tanpa diduga Ando Yu mendatangi _stand_ mereka dan memesan sesuatu kepada Ikumi sebagai pelayan saat ini.

“Takoyaki seporsi, tapi simpan saja untuk yang memakai kostum penguin ini.”

Ryuji melongo. Ikumi terdiam, namun akhirnya mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Ando Yu. Kemudian Yu membayarnya, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ryuji sementara ia meninggalkan _stand_ mereka.

Ryuji terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Esoknya, Ando Yu justru tidak ingat apa-apa ketika Ryuji mengucapkan terima kasih atas takoyaki traktirannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #22 — Ryuji dan kostum penguin


	23. Memories #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omizu Rikuto dan Yuki Tatsuki adalah personil Boom Trigger di bawah agency World Entertainment.

**Memories #23**

Festival kembang api adalah hal yang selalu ditunggu di kala musim panas. Tapi rasanya, hanya sial yang dialami Rikuto malam ini.

Pertama, saat ia hendak berangkat, _yukata_ -nya tersangkut paku di kamarnya, sehingga ada bagian yang koyak. Mau tak mau Rikuto harus mengambil _yukata_ yang lain. Kedua, saat ia sudah setengah jalan, mendadak hujan turun sehingga ia harus berteduh di halte selama sepuluh menit. Ketiga, ia baru sadar kalau uangnya sebagian tertinggal di laci mejanya, sehingga uang yang ia bawa pas-pasan.

Rikuto menghela napas berat. Yah, kalau cuma membeli takoyaki sih sepertinya cukup—

—atau tidak sama sekali, ketika takoyaki yang baru ia beli terjatuh karena terdesak oleh kerumunan manusia.

Rikuto berjongkok untuk membereskannya, menatap takoyaki miliknya yang jatuh ke tanah dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Musnah sudah festival kembang api menyenangkan yang ia tunggu.

“Rikuto-kun? Kok nangis?”

Rikuto mendongak. Tampak Tatsuki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan ia ikut berjongkok dan membantu Rikuto membereskan takoyakinya.

“Jatuh ya? Mau beli lagi?”

“Ti-tidak bisa, uang yang kubawa pas-pasan karena sebagian ketinggalan...” kemudian Rikuto menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya seraya membereskan kekacauan itu.

“Ya sudah, ayo kita jajan bareng. Pakai uangku saja dulu. Yuk?” tawar Tatsuki, takoyaki yang sudah dibereskan oleh Rikuto ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Pada akhirnya, Rikuto dan Tatsuki pun menikmati festival kembang api bersama dengan berbagi takoyaki dan permen kapas—ditambah pemandangan kembang api di langit malam ini.

Rikuto pikir festival kembang api tahun ini juga menyenangkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #23 — Rikuto dan takoyaki


	24. Memories #24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okada Takehiro dan Aoki Masanami adalah anggota grup baru, sementara belum diberi nama dan hanya disebut sebagai NUP.

**Memories #24**

Takehiro mengelus gumpalan bulu di pangkuannya dengan lembut. Sesekali menggaruk telinga si gumpalan bulu itu dengan penuh sayang.

“Hana-chan, _gomen_ , apartemen ini tidak mengizinkan hewan peliharaan untuk tinggal di sini.” Takehiro berkata sendiri, meski tujuannya itu si bola bulu alias kucing di pangkuannya. Hana mendengkur pelan, menikmati seperti biasa elusan jari-jari Takehiro yang lembut.

Bukan tanpa alasan keluarga Takehiro terpaksa pindah ke apartemen ini. Rumah mereka diterjang angin badai sehingga sebagian mengalami kerusakan, dan mau tak mau mereka harus pindah sementara ke apartemen sementara rumah mereka direnovasi.

Yang sayangnya, apartemen itu tak mengizinkan hewan peliharaan masuk. Mau tak mau Takehiro harus mencari _foster_ untuk mengasuh Hana sementara.

“Nanti, jangan nakal sama pengasuh yang baru, ya?” ujar Takehiro, mengusap sedikit air mata di sudut kelopaknya. Tak pernah dibayangkan ia membesarkan Hana yang kala itu ia pungut ketika masih kecil, dan mengeong lemah di dekat tong sampah. Sekarang malah harus ia lepaskan—meski hanya sementara.

Semoga saja _foster_ Hana yang ia dapatkan via kerabat ibunya dapat mengasuh Hana dengan baik.

Ting tong.

Bel apartemen Takehiro berbunyi. Takehiro menggendong Hana, memeluknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Dan yang muncul di hadapannya adalah Aoki Masanami.

“Eh?”

“Masanami? Kau... _foster_ -nya Hana kan?” tanya Takehiro bingung. Masanami—yang sudah dari sananya polos dan jujur—hanya mengangguk.

“Yah, kata tetanggaku ada yang membutuhkan pengasuh sementara untuk kucing, karena pemiliknya terpaksa tinggal di apartemen untuk beberapa waktu—itu kau?”

Takehiro menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Hana turun dari pelukannya, dan kini mendekati kaki Masanami dan mengendusnya, lalu bergelayut manja di kaki teman Takehiro itu.

Takehiro lega. Setidaknya, jika Hana bersama Masanami, ia akan tenang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #24 — Takehiro dan calon pengasuh kucingnya


	25. Memories #25

**Memories #25**

“Hikaru, pulaaaangg!”

Hikaru menoleh ke pintu kelasnya. Shinjiro, anak kelas A yang berperawakan tinggi tapi sifatnya seperti anak kecil, berdiri di ambang pintu. Melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Hikaru yang sayangnya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

“Tunggu,” ujar Hikaru, kemudian ia membereskan lagi mejanya dan membawa tasnya keluar kelas.

“Tidak ada ekskul?” tanya Hikaru saat mereka berjalan menuju loker sepatu. Shinjiro menggeleng kuat-kuat.

“Ga ada hehe, Hikaru-kun sendiri?”

“Libur.” Ujar Hikaru sambil mengeluarkan sepatunya. Memakainya dengan cepat lalu menunggu Shinjiro memakai sepatunya. Setelah beres, keduanya keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, menuju jalur yang biasa dilalui mereka.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Hikaru yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, sementara Shinjiro agak kekanakkan dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dari segi tinggi badan pun jomplang, Hikaru yang mungil (untuk ukuran lelaki) sementara Shinjiro berbadan tinggi.

“Hikaru-kun masih tidak berani lewat jalan sini ya?” tanya Shinjiro, sementara Hikaru mendengus.

Sebenarnya, ini hari ketiga mereka pulang bersama, biasanya mereka akan pulang sendiri-sendiri karena Shinjiro lebih suka naik sepeda. Namun ada alasan mengapa Hikaru dan Shinjiro sebisa mungkin pulang bersama. Hal ini karena—

“HISSSSSSS!!!”

—kucing hitam ini.

Seekor kucing hitam besar mendesis ke arah mereka. Sepertinya kucing peliharaan yang memang agak galak. Sayangnya, Hikaru sudah terlanjur memegang bahu Shinjiro dari belakang, meminta perlindungan.

Karena Hikaru _phobia_ kucing.

Shinjiro nyengir, menepuk bahu Hikaru supaya ia tenang. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Yaitu botol kecil berisi pakan kucing kering.

Hikaru mengerutkan kening. Hari pertama Hikaru yang bergidik ketakutan mendadak diajak Shinjiro menaiki sepedanya untuk menghindari si kucing. Hari kedua, mereka lari tunggang-langgang saat dikejar si kucing.

Dan hari ketiga...?

“Nyankoooo~” Shinjiro membuka botolnya, mengeluarkan sedikit makanan dan ia letakkan di dekat tiang listrik. Membuat si kucing galak mengendus dan mendekati tiang listrik itu. Kemudian mengendus makanan dari Shinjiro, dan perlahan memakannya dengan lahap.

“Nah, ayo kita kabur,” bisik Shinjiro. Hikaru mengangguk, lalu keduanya mengendap-endap. Begitu agak jauh, mereka berlari secepat kilat hingga berbelok di pertigaan jalan.

Keduanya terengah-engah begitu sudah yakin mereka aman dari jangkauan si kucing.

“Gila, besok kamu pakai cara apa buat menghindar dari makhluk garong itu?” gerutu Hikaru.

“Hikaru naik sepeda saja sepertiku? Lagian kenapa sih enggak naik sepeda?”

“Remnya blong,” gumam Hikaru. “Lagi diperbaiki, besok sih kayaknya sudah beres.”

Shinjiro nyengir. “Ya udah, besok kita pulang bareng naik sepeda aja!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #25 — Shinjiro, Hikaru, dan kucing hitam


	26. Memories #26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishio Koki © NUP Group

**Memories #26**

“Besok aku akan bertanding tenis.”

Demikian ucap Nishio Koki saat ia dan Ageda Masaki pulang sekolah. Mereka mampir sejenak ke _konbini_ terdekat untuk sekedar membeli minuman dingin, dan Koki bercerita soal latihan klub tenisnya yang makin keras.

“Fumiya-san makin keras berlatih, bahkan kadang senewen sendiri. Biasanya dia tidak marah-marah kok. Kan, aneh?”

Ageda mengerutkan kening. “Bukannya dia memang pemarah ya? Maksudnya, lebih ke arah galak, gitu?”

Kini gantian Koki yang heran. “Galak? Enggak ah, aslinya dia baik dan ramah sih. Malah kadang suka menggosip dengan Kengo.”

Ageda melongo. “Ya itu karena mereka satu kelas kan? Wajar dia mengobrol dengan Kengo. Lagipula, kau tidak tahu sih anak klub karate kalau diomeli olehnya—”

Koki sadar ada yang salah dari arah pembicaraan mereka. “Kau yakin **kita** membicarakan Fumiya yang sama?”

Ageda mengerutkan alisnya lagi. “Yang kau maksud, Sano Fumiya anak klub karate kan?”

Ucapan seperti itu membuat Koki memukul bahu Ageda. “Bodoh! Dari awal aku membicarakan soal tenis, yang aku bicarakan tentu saja Kumazawa Fumiya, ketua klub tenis! Teman sekelasmu!”

Ageda hanya ber-oh ria sambil mengusap bahunya yang kena tinju Koki.

“Jadi, bagaimana buat besok?”

Koki menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahu. “Kuharap aku tidak mengecewakan Fumiya-san, si kembar Watanabe, atau yang lainnya... kau tahu kan, kemampuanku payah. Mereka pasti punya pikiran kalau aku akan bikin malu di lapangan nanti.”

Ageda tertawa kecil lalu menepuk bahu Koki. “Jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga payah di klub lari. Tapi mereka yang lebih jago tidak mengejek _skill_ -ku, kok. Yah, kalau Koshin sih memang dasarnya saja usil.”

Di rumah, Koshin mendadak bersin.

“Kau pasti bisa, tenang saja.” Ageda menepuk bahu Koki lagi. “Kamu berjuang dari SMP di klub tenis setelah pindah dari klub sepak bola, dan sekarang kau kelihatan makin jago, lho.”

Koki menghela napas. “Masalahnya yang kalah nanti akan disuruh latihan sehari pakai rok tenis.”

“Wah, kalau begitu semoga saja kau kalah.” Ageda membeo, membuat Koki memukul kepalanya.

“Enak saja! Aku masih punya malu, tahu!”

Keduanya berjalan pulang sambil saling mengejek dan memukul, hingga rumah Koki terlihat lebih dulu.

“Kalau begitu aku akan menontonmu bertanding, sampai jumpa besok.” Ageda melambaikan tangannya, yang dibalas oleh lambaian tangan Koki sebelum masuk ke rumah.

Yah, semoga saja besok Koki bisa menang. Kan malu kalau harus pakai rok buat latihan setelahnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #26 — Ageda, Koki, dan obrolan sepulang sekolah


	27. Memories #27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohira Shosei dan Tsurubo Shion © JO1, Lapone Entertainment

**Memories #27**

“Keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?”

Tsurubo Shion yang tengah duduk di atas ayunan mengadahkan kepalanya ketika Ohira Shosei datang dan duduk di pagar besi yang membatasi taman bermain itu. Ia mengangkat bahu, dan membiarkan Shosei duduk di sana.

“Duduk saja,” gumam Shion.

“Makasih.” Shosei tersenyum, lalu membuka buku yang ia bawa dan membacanya dalam diam. Semula Shion tidak tertarik, tetapi melihat Shosei yang senyum-senyum sendiri saat membacanya membuat Shion mengerutkan dahi.

“Oi, kau baca apa sih?”

Shosei mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. “Oh, ini? _Light_ novel. Mau baca?”

Shion mengangkat bahu. “Masa cowok baca yang begituan?” tukasnya lalu ia menenggak colanya.

“Tapi ceritanya bagus.” Shosei tersenyum. “Tentang gadis SMA yang setengah kelinci lalu di kelasnya ada anak baru, cowok setengah alien.”

Demi mendengar itu, Shion menyemburkan cola yang ada di mulutnya.

_Kok perasaan deskripsi cowoknya kayak dia sendiri?_

“Eh, kau nyindir ya?” tanya Shion. Shosei menggeleng.

“Enak saja! Kita kan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, untuk apa aku menyindirmu?” elak Shosei membuat Shion mendengus.

“Aku baru tahu ada anak sekolahku yang rumahnya dekat sini,” gumam Shion. “Kau... Ohira Shosei kelas D kan?”

Shosei tersenyum. “Iya, aku pindah ke rumah kakek-nenekku supaya dapat sekolah yang bagus. Kau Tsurubo Shion kan? Kukira kau tidak tinggal di sini, soalnya waktu itu aku lihat kau berjalan ke stasiun saat hujan—”

“Aku mengantar anak kelas A waktu itu.” Elak Shion keras, membuat Shosei hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan. Shion yang melamun sementara Shosei masih membaca novelnya.

“Hei, kau mau baca _manga_ tidak?” tawar Shosei. Shion membulatkan matanya.

“Memang kau bawa?”

Shosei mengangguk. Lalu mengeluarkan satu lagi dari dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa. “Tentang pilot dan pemilik toko _dessert_ yang ahli membuat puding. Nih kalau mau baca.”

Shion tersenyum lalu menerima komik yang dipinjamkan oleh Shosei. Membacanya, kemudian ia melongo.

“Tunggu, ini komik BL?!” tanya Shion kaget sementara Shosei tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #27 — Shion, Shosei, dan obrolan di taman


	28. Memories #28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ando Tomoaki © ORβIT

**Memories #28**

“Eh, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Yang lain penuh,”

Isohata yang tengah mengerjakan soal sejarah di buku latihannya mendongak, dan mengangguk kala Ando Tomoaki meminta izin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tomo tersenyum berterima kasih lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Isohata. Mereka kemudian hening, sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Lagipula, berisik di perpustakaan seperti ini beresiko membuat mereka diusir. Seperti Kaito, Mao, dan Hikari setengah jam yang lalu.

Tetapi demi melihat Isohata, Tomo hendak berkata sesuatu. Awalnya ragu, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menulis di buku catatan kecilnya.

_Kau Isohata, kan? Ketua kelas A?_

Isohata mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas untuk membacanya, kemudian mengangguk sebagai respon. Kemudian menulis di bawahnya.

_Iya, aku kelas A. Kau Ando kelas B kan? Tomoaki atau Yuu?_

Tomo tampaknya nyaris tersedak saat mengetahui masih ada yang tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dan Ando Yuu. Padahal, kerabat saja bukan, apalagi kembaran. Kok bisa-bisanya tertukar?

_Aku Tomoaki,_

Dioper lagi.

_Oh, Tomoaki? Temannya Yonashiro-kun?_

Tomo mengangguk.

_Dekat dengannya saat pertama masuk sekolah. Kau sekelas dengannya kan?_

Dioper lagi.

Isohata menoleh ke sekeliling. Tampaknya satu per satu siswa sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Mungkin tak masalah jika mereka mengobrol.

“Iya, sekelas. Lumayan dekat juga,” kata Isohata, tentu dengan bisikan.

“Ah, begitu. Pantas aku seperti mengenalmu. Ternyata temannya Sho,” gumam Tomo. Kemudian matanya beralih ke buku soal-soal yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Isohata.

“Mengerjakan soal sejarah buat apa?”

“Latihan ujian. Sebentar lagi kita ujian kan. Harus dapat nilai bagus nih. Aku masih payah di matematika, sebenarnya. Tapi tadi saat diajari oleh Yuki dan Haruka aku malah makin merasa bodoh. Jadi, _skip_ deh.”

Tomo mengangguk. “Matematika memang sulit, harusnya kau minta ajari Sho saja. Dia kan jenius, aku saja pengen banget sekelas sama Sho, soalnya dari awal masuk sekolah aku kenal dia. Dia masuk ranking teratas saat ujian penerimaan kan?”

“Baru tahu kalau dia masuk ranking teratas. Tapi dia sibuk dengan OSIS, jadi aku tidak minta tolong.” Kemudian Isohata seperti mengingat sesuatu.

“Kalian itu yang pamer otot saat festival olahraga kan, bareng Junki kelas E juga? Sho dulu bilang kalau dia tengah memberkati kelas A dengan abs miliknya, duh.”

Uhuk. Tomo mau tersedak saja rasanya. Bisa-bisanya orang asing kayak Isohata mengingat hal memalukan itu.

“Jangan ingatkan aku,” gumam Tomo. “Usul Sho dan Junki setuju. Tidak kusangka orang jenius otaknya miring semua.”

“Mereka cuma butuh relaksasi,” Isohata tertawa geli, lalu berdiri dan merapikan lagi kursinya. “Duluan ya. Semoga sukses dengan ujiannya.”

Tomoaki yang tengah mengetik di ponselnya lalu menoleh ke arah Isohata. “Kalau mau ikut belajar bareng matematika dengan Sho, besok saja. Aku juga mau minta diajari, matematikaku pas-pasan banget nih. Besok aku susul ke kelas kalian.”

Isohata mengangguk antusias. “Sampai jumpa besok, ya!”

* * *

Besoknya, Isohata, Tomoaki, dan Sho tinggal di kelas A untuk belajar matematika bersama. Tentunya wajah Tomo dan Isohata sengsara setengah mati.

Soalnya... matematika itu betulan sulit sekali...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #28 — Tomoaki, Isohata, dan obrolan di perpustakaan


	29. Memories #29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kawashiri Ren, Kawanishi Takumi © JO1, Lapone Entertainment

**Memories #29**

“Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku ke perpustakaan?”

Demikian tanya heran Takumi saat tahu Ren mengajaknya ke perpustakaan di hari libur seperti sekarang. Takumi sebenarnya tidak masalah, hanya saja ia pikir Ren bukan tipe orang yang doyan ke perpustakaan seperti Haruka atau Naoki, teman sekelasnya.

“Kita sebentar lagi ujian, lho. Masa lupa?” tanya Ren balik.

Takumi mendengus. “Aku tahu. Tapi masa perpustakaan?”

“Tempatnya enak buat belajar. Di rumahku banyak orang, jadi aku belajar di perpustakaan saja.”

“Terus kenapa harus mengajak aku?” tanya Takumi heran. Ren nyengir, lalu mengambil salah satu buku dari raknya.

“Ajari aku fisika, dong?”

Takumi meringis. “Yah, aku tidak jamin bisa membantumu belajar sih.”

“Tidak masalah, yang penting aku ada teman belajar. Yang penting temani, ya?”

Pasrah, Takumi akhirnya membantu Ren dalam belajar fisika. Walau kadang ujung-ujungnya pikiran mereka buntu dan memilih untuk menyerah saja.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak siang ketika mereka masih belajar, bahkan mereka sudah pindah ke mata pelajaran lain. Ren menutup buku sastra klasik yang tengah dipelajarinya, membuat Takumi mengangkat alisnya.

“Kok berhenti?”

“Beli minum dulu yuk, di bawah sini ada konter minuman. Bukunya di sini saja, tidak masalah.”

“Minumannya enak?” tanya Takumi sangsi. Tapi melihat anggukan Ren membuat ia setuju untuk mengikuti Ren ke lantai bawah.

Ren memesan dua gelas es kopi dan membawanya ke meja mereka berdua. Takumi hendak membuka dompetnya, mengganti harga minuman yang dibeli Ren ketika pemuda berambut putih itu menggeleng ke arahnya.

“Tidak usah, traktiranku kali ini.”

“He, kau tidak masalah?” tanya Takumi heran.

“Santai, lagipula hari ini aku yang mengajakmu kan.” Ren tersenyum, lalu duduk di depan Takumi.

“Wah, kalau kau mengajak perempuan, pasti mereka akan klepek-klepek.” Canda Takumi, membuat Ren terkekeh geli.

“Sudahlah, yang penting habis ini belajar lagi. Aku ngeri nih kalau nilaiku jelek.”

Takumi mengangkat alis. “Kok ngeri? Takut dimarahi ibumu?”

“Bukan, habisnya aku taruhan sama Fumiya. Yang paling banyak nilai jeleknya harus lari keliling lapangan trek sambil memakai kostum aliennya Tsurubo Shion.”

Takumi nyaris menyemburkan kopinya saat mendengar hal itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #29 — Ren, Takumi, dan belajar bersama


	30. Memories #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kono Junki © JO1, Lapone Entertainment

**Memories #30**

“Oiiii, Minato! Pulang yuk!”

Minato yang masih berlatih tambahan menoleh ke arah pintu, keringat bercucuran membasahi seragam karatenya. Junki di ambang pintu, memakai seragam lengkap, melambai ke arahnya.

“Sabar dulu, aku masih mau latihan. Kalau mau duduk sana di bangku.”

Junki menurut, masuk ke ruang latihan dan duduk di pojokan. Minato masih berlatih, membuat Junki terkekeh.

“Kukira klub karate diliburkan sebelum ujian? Klub sepak bola sudah libur dari dua hari yang lalu, malah.”

Minato menoleh ke arah Junki. “Ya maaf saja, kami punya pemimpin yang agak galak. Besok baru bisa libur deh.”

Junki melongo, kaget. “Lho?! Ujian sebentar lagi, kok bisa-bisanya baru besok liburnya?!”

Minato mengangkat bahu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junki. Ia kemudian menyelesaikan latihannya lalu duduk di sebelah Junki. Pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada minato.

“Nih, minum. Aku beli di _vending machine_.” Junki meletakkannya di pangkuan Minato.

“Wah, ditraktir nih? Senangnya ditraktir Junki-kun,” goda Minato, lalu membuka botolnya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk, lalu diberikan lagi kepada Junki.

“Hah, kok dikasih ke aku lagi?” tanya Junki heran.

“Memangnya kau tidak haus?” tanya Minato balik. “Minum saja, tidak apa-apa.”

Menurut, Junki pun memutuskan untuk meminumnya saja, namun menyisakan sepertiga botol kalau-kalau Minato nanti haus lagi.

“Sana bersihkan badanmu dulu. Baru kita pulang.” Suruh Junki, membuat Minato nyengir dan berdiri, beranjak menuju ruang ganti.

“Ya sudah, aku ganti dulu. Tunggu ya~”

Dengan begitu, Minato melangkah menuju ruang ganti sementara Junki menunggu di sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories #30 — Junki, Minato, dan setelah latihan karate


End file.
